


Why'd You Bring A Shotgun?

by Tigerion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Comic, Confessions, Derek Hale - Freeform, Fluff, Full Moon, Gen, Interrupted, Lonely Stiles, M/M, Misunderstanding, Wolf Derek, caught in bed, derek - Freeform, pack meeting, set in season 2, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerion/pseuds/Tigerion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in his wolf mode has benefits, like providing people with something they can open up to and Derek uses it to keep a lonely Stiles company on the full moon.  Which is something Stiles really appreciates, because no interruptions while talking. All is fine and dandy until the Sheriff comes home to find a very naked Derek Hale in his son's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd You Bring A Shotgun?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Froginakettle on Tumblr.  
> Listened to Why'd You Bring a Shotgun by the Pretty Reckless.

The beast paused, head lifted as he scented the air before growling in frustration. So many smells polluted the man-made pathway and the wolf snarled in disdain. Humans are messy and destructive creatures. _Not all humans are bad though,_ the thought snaked its way into the creature's thoughts as he padded across the asphalt. His ears flicked back as one of the rumbling machines announced its presence. He picked up his pace, slipping away from the bright lights and into a clump of bushes. He's by a house now, a familiar Jeep was resting in the driveway. _Right,_ Derek inhaled deeply, sorting through the various scents in search of one in particular. The wolf craned its head back, blue eyes gazing up at the second floor. His tail drooped in disappointment for a second before furry black ears perked up in interest.

Someone was crying in the lit room, and they sounded familiar. _Stiles,_ the human part of his conscious reminded him softly. Why was the boy crying though? A low whine sounded as Derek paced under the window, ears tucked flat against his skull in distress. He needed to get up there, to see if the human was alright. A sharp bark echoes through the night, his attempt at getting the teenager's attention. The shadows in the room remain as they were. _No movement, probably thinks its a dog barking,_ a low growl formed from the thought. _Insulting._ Derek threw his head back and howled, putting every ounce of force he could muster into the noise. The shadow moves, the motion looked panicked and clumsy. The window opens and the wolf sits, waiting somewhat impatiently. 

"Derek?" The kid's voice is thick and the wolf whined in response. "Right, open the door." The last bit is mumbled, and Derek isn't sure if Stiles meant to say that to himself or to the werewolf. The shadow leaves the room and Derek stood up and trotted to the front porch. It takes the teen a handful of minutes to get downstairs but Derek finally hears the clicking of locks being undone. The door creaks open and the wolf doesn't hesitate to enter the house. "H-hey, what are you doing?" The indignant protest seemingly falls on deaf ears as the wolf bounded up the stairs and into Stiles' room. 

Ears twitch at the sound of a loud thunk and the wolf lowered his head. When Stiles made it back into his room he looked furious. "What the hell?" The teen collapsed on the bed. "If my dad was home he would of shot you." The statement contained something that sounded like relief. The wolf growled briefly before leaping up on the bed. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be out hunting bunny rabbits or something?" 

_Again, offensive._ The kid was on a roll tonight. The wolf ignored the urge to growl and instead lowered himself into a lying position, his head on the teen's lap. A hand carts through his fur but Derek doesn't discourage it. His tail thumped an encouragement and he heard Stiles' heart beat start to slow down.

"Didn't think the big bad wolf likes to be pet," Stiles observed, fingers stroking through the soft fur. A low snarl rumbled from the creature and he paused, fingers freezing where they were. A tail thump told him it was okay, and the teen absentmindedly began to pet the wolf again. "You don't like the word 'pet', do you?" Another tail thump. "Right, well I'll try not to use it again. You don't mind this though, do you?" The wolf went still, clearly thinking about his answer and Stiles held his breath. Then the tail thumped and the kid let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

Derek leaned into the caress, and though he would never admit it, he liked having Stiles groom him. Its the picture of the woman that caught his attention though and he felt his heart sink. Was the anniversary of Mrs. Stilinski's death coming up? He could vaguely remember her. 

"No, not yet at least." Stiles answered after catching what was in the wolf's line of sight. A low sigh seemed to deflate the teen and Derek nosed him gently. "I'm good buddy." A low snarl followed the statement and the beginnings of a smile quirk Stilinski's lip up. "No, I'm not."

Derek stretched out on the bed, body wriggling as he settled into the sheets. "I really don't think that you want to hear about the woes of Stiles." The wolf bumps his hand with its snout and Stiles nodded. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The kid lies down next to him, shoulders propped up by his pillows. "I used to think it would be me and Scott against the world. The dork and the asthmatic in it forever." Stiles sighed, "then your uncle just had to go and bite him. Now he's like some kind of super hero and its hard to keep up Derek. I used to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad... but I'm always exhausted now. I don't complain about it, well apart from now and I'm really only telling, and well..." The kid breaks off and Derek paws him gently. 

"I'm useless. I'm always getting in the way and you guys practically have to babysit me in order to make sure that I don't get myself killed. You guys do know that I'm capable, right?" He waits for the tail thump and continues after the wolf complies. "I just.... I wish you guys would worry about yourselves when we're trying to outsmart the latest threat." He sighed before continuing, "and my dad... I'm so tired of worrying about everyone. Is it really so much to ask for my family and friends to be safe?" 

He's answered by a huff from the wolf, "I know that you guys can mostly look after yourselves, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. What if the Argent's change their minds and decide Scott is better off dead? Derek, I don't think I'd be able to do anything to really stop them." The beast beside him is oddly quiet. "They'd kill you if you even tried." 

Stiles rolled over, his head resting on the wolf's shoulder. He was surprised that Derek was actually putting up with him, let alone listening. Well, it seemed like he was listening, it was kind of hard to tell. He yawned, fingers momentarily gripping the black fur momentarily. "And my dad thinks I'm some kind of crime scene junkie. Pretty sure if....i...f..." The words slur off and Derek is caught wondering the teen is pretty sure of. 

_I'm here._ The thought was unbidden but true. _I'll always be here for you._   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles woke with a start, smooth skin running under his fingertips as he looked up to see his dad staring slack-jawed. "Dad?"

"What the hell?" The outburst is a mix between surprise and anger and _crap, because its not what it looks like._ "Why is Derek Hale in your bed... butt naked?"

The teen wracks his brain, hands fumbling to cover Derek up with sheets. "He was drunk last night, and I didn't want him to drive in that condition." The words roll off of his tongue with ease and his dad grunts in acceptance. 

"Get him out of here and get to school." The elder Stilinski turns away, boots clunking as he walked out of the door. "And where did all of this dog hair come from?"

Stiles froze, "Uh, found a dog. Gave her some food and then let her out. Guess she didn't come back."

"Stiles."

"I know, no strays." He breathes a sigh of relief as his dad retreats downstairs and closes his eyes for a moment before turning to face the werewolf in his bed. "Derek!" The word comes out as a hiss and he shakes the wolf's shoulder. "Get your wolfy ass up and out of here!"

"What?" The older man sat up slowly, hair messy from sleeping and his eyes looked confused. "Did your d-"

"Yes! Now get out before he decides to arrest you." Stiles was all but shoving the bewildered werewolf over to the window. 

There was a moment of silence from Derek before he glanced over at the boy, "About what you said last night... you know I'll always be there for you, right?"

A groan followed the statement, "Yeah, yeah... can't get rid of your nearly immortal ass. Just go... go do something werewolfy." By the time he looks up, Derek is gone.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, if Lydia's not the monster then wh-" Scott was abruptly cut off by the sound of an engine approaching the burnt remains of the Hale house. The door slams and there's the sound of a shotgun being loaded. 

Derek's head is tilted, and Stiles does his best not to snicker at the dog like appearance of the motion. 

"Hale!" The sheriff's voice carries loudly in the otherwise silent woods and Derek glances over at Stiles. The teen shrugged, just as confused as he was.

"Just stay in here," Derek growled before pasting a nonchalant facade in place. Opening the front door, he sure as hell isn't prepared for his body to be tossed backward or the stinging pain in his chest. "What th-?"

The question is cut off as the Sheriff Stilinski marches up to where he's pressed against the banister of the stairs. "If I ever catch you naked in my son's bed again, I'm coming back with this loaded with buckshot!"

There's a stunned silence as Derek pieces two and two together. He stays quiet though, warily watching the sheriff. 

"Are we clear?"

"Crystal." The reply is curt and filled with embarrassment. _Its really not what it looked like._ There's a satisfied noise from the sheriff and Derek waits for him to leave before getting up. He absentmindedly rubbed his chest where the rock salt had hit. 

"Were you studying?" Scott's trying to be quiet as he asks Stiles the question.

"What? No dude!" Stiles looks horrified at the suggestion.

"Is sleeping with the pack human a claiming thing?" Isaac's voice pipes up and Derek looks up at the sky.

"No." _I didn't actually sleep with him, not in the way that you guys think._ Derek glares at the slight depressions left in the grass from the squad car. "Enough questions, back to the problem at hand."

There's a snicker but the betas do as they're told.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments, they make me happy :)


End file.
